


A day at the Park

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A Day at the Park, Adorable, Amypilier, Cute, F/M, Picnics, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark and Amy Spend a day Shopping and Having a Picnic at the Park with ChicaThis is my 2nd Amypilier Story, I Really Love Writing Them :) If you Have any Request you Want to see please feel free to leave a commet :)





	

Mark woke up to the sun shinning in his bedroom window and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked down at Amy who was cuddled and fast asleep on his chest. Amy’s blonde hair was all over the place and Mark smiled. Mark moved some hair away from her eyes and Amy smiled in her sleep and her eyes slowly opened. 

“Morning beautiful” Mark said his deep velvet voice. Amy smiled “what time is it?” Mark grabbed his glasses and reached for his Iphone and put in his pass code and opened it up. “It’s only eight, so I was thinking just letting you sleep some more or take a nice hot shower and I’ll make us breakfast, how’s that sound?” 

Amy smiled and just nodded and reached up and kissed him. Mark smiled into the kiss and rolled her over so he was on top of her and he bend his head down and kissed her neck and down the rest of her body, tickling her with his beard hairs. Amy giggled “Mark, stop that tickles and I have to pee.” Mark laughed and stopped and let her get up and use the bathroom. 

“Ok, I’m going to take a shower babe.” “Ok, I’ll go make us breakfast so just meet me downstairs when your done.” “Ok, will do.” Amy headed into the shower and Mark made his way downstairs, he used the downstairs bathroom and then let Chica out and fed her for the morning. After that was all done Mark went around in the kitchen and started making pancakes, as it being National Pancake Day. 

Amy came downstairs all dressed in a cute yellow sundress and she smiled when she saw Mark in the kitchen making his famous Fischbach Pancakes. Amy sat down at her spot at the table and Mark smiled and came over and put down a plate of pancakes in front of her and kissed her on her cheek. 

Mark got himself his own plate and sat across from Amy. “So, I had a plan for today as its such a beautiful day, why don’t we take Chica to the park and have a picnic?” Amy smiled “Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea Mark.” Mark smiled “good, you ok with being in charge of making the sandwiches, you did a great job with the ones for A Date with Markiplier, I really want a tuna one from you again.” 

Amy giggled “sure Mark I can make you a tuna one and I’m going to make myself a peanut butter and jelly one. Mark laughed “at least that one wont kill me this time and the tuna one we wont have to fall in love with giant tuna fish.” 

Amy laughed “yeah, we don’t need that, I swear that skit was the best to edit, of you just kissing the fish in the picture.” Mark snickered “yeah, it was.” After they ate Amy went to work in the kitchen making the sandwiches for them both and also packed some pudding packs and some treats and extra water and food for Chica. 

Mark headed upstairs to upload his first video of the day and work on it and edit his 2nd video of the day also. Once that was all done he took a shower and got dressed for the day and met back downstairs with Amy. “Hey Amy I thought we could go shopping for a little bit before we head to the park, you up for that?” 

Amy smiled “sure, I’m ok with that.” “Ok, let’s head out then.” Mark and Amy got ready to head out and brought Chica along and Amy place the blanket and picnic basket in the trunk and they made their way into town and headed into some random shops that were also dog friendly. So they were able to bring in Chica so she didn’t have to stay in the car and wait. 

Inside a small little shop Mark saw some jewelry and Amy was off to the side so he got her some beautiful earrings and quietly went up and paid for it without Amy seeing, he was going to give it to her when they went to the park. So he hit the box in his pants pocket. It was nearing lunchtime so they made their way to the park. 

There was a fenced off area for dogs so Mark let Chica run around in there and she played with other dogs and made friends. A little bit over by the Dog Park was an area of grass and Mark and Amy laid out the blanket and had their lunch. After they ate Mark got Chica and tied her up next to them so she didn’t go anywhere. 

Mark got her water bowl and gave her some and a treat for being a good girl at the dog park. Amy lay on the blanket and Mark lay next to her. Amy rolled over so her head was right on Mark’s chest and she smiled into his embrace and she relaxed and listened to Mark’s soft heartbeat. Mark just relaxed and ran his fingers though Amy’s long blonde hair. 

An hour later Amy slowly falling asleep and Mark had his eyes close, Chica came over and licked Mark’s cheek, he opened his eyes and smiled “ok, Chica I know its getting late we can head out here soon.” Mark almost forgot the box in his pocket, he looked down at Amy who was sleeping on his chest. “Amy, wake up babe” as he gently ran his hand over her cheek. Amy opened her eyes and looked at Chica and Mark. 

Chica licked her cheek and Amy giggled and pets her. “Mark helped her up and smiled at her “I have something for you.” Amy looked at him “oh, what it is?” Mark reached into his pants pocket and handed her the box. Amy opened the box and smiled at the earrings inside. “Aww, Mark there beautiful thank you.” Amy hugged and kissed him. 

“Your welcome, now come on its getting late we should head home.” Amy nodded and Mark got Chica and they packed up their stuff and headed back to the van and made their way home. 

The end.


End file.
